Just a Dream
by cheyenne90691
Summary: This is a fan song fic. about Xander finding the truth to move on after Chosen. Spoliers for anything before Chosen. Please be nice this is my first fan song fiction. :


Author's note:  This is my first song fiction so please be nice I';m trying my best though I'm only in 8th grade. The song is Just a Dream by Nelly. Thxs

_**I was thinkin about her, thinkin about about us, what we gonna be?Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a I travel back, down that she come back? No one knows.I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.**_

Xander opened his eyes. His eyes where wet with tears. He had the dream again. She has come back his...Anya. He sat up and looked aroud his apartment that the slaying deal had provied him with. It wasn't his home becuase she wasn't in it and never would be again. Three months later he should have been over her death he thought.**  
**

_**I was at the top and I was like I'm at the one spot and now she found her a replacement.I swear now I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my now you ain't around, baby I can't think. **_

Xander thought back to his only thing he had of her, his memories. He use to be at her top then he left her. Then the basement that one night. Then the final battle when death took her. It hurt for him to think about and everytime he would start after words he wouldn't be able to think right. He missed her to much.

_**Shoulda put it down. Shoulda got that I can still feel it in the her pretty face run my fingers through her hair. **_

The thing that hurt Xander the most was the mistake he had made. Leaving her at the atlar and though he did that she had still been so in love with him. Xander knew that they were meant to be by the way the had clicked in the last few weeks before the fight. He thought about propsing but was to afraid what she would say. He felt in the air that what they had was true.

_**My lover, my life. My shorty, my left me, I'm I knew that it just ain't right. **_

Xander still couldn't believe three months later. That she had left him and went to bigger and better places without him. He was tied, he couldn't let her beforgotten and he knew that he couldn't love anyone else becuase that wasn't right and when she died that wasn't right either.

_**When I be ridin man I swear I see her face at every to get my usher over, I can let it I just hope she notice she the only one I yearn I miss her when will I learn? **_

Everywhere Xander there was always something to trigger his memory of her. He just couldn't trigger his memories he would leave or break down in tears. Xander hopped that she knew when she died that she was the only one he ever wanted. He wondered if he had knew better if she would still be alive, but he promised he was going to start to try to learn.

_**Didn't give her all my love, I guess now I got my I'm in the club thinkin all about my , she was so easy to love. But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough.**_  
Xander would sit most of his nights at the bar thinking about love and mistakes. Every night he would come up with an couclsion that he didn't give her enogh love but he loved her to easy but maybe it wasn't enough. Though in the morning he wouldn't rember becuase he was hung over.

_**I'm goin through it every time that I'm now i'm missin, wishin she'd pick up the she made a decision that she wanted to move I was wrong.**_  
Xander dreaded everyday because no one dared said her name out loud which then they would say someting and they would abrutly stop when they were about ready to say her name and look at him. Which that made him think about her more. He knew he was wrong though he gave her the chose and she moved on becuase she mostly scared that something worse would happen. Everytime he went out hew ould want to call her and pretend they were togther but he knew that she didn't have a phone where she was at.

_**And I was thinkin about her, thinkin about about us, what we gonna be?Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a I travel back, down that she come back? No one knows.I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.**_

Xander woudl keep on reapting life at the most boring point you could live aside from the fighting evil part. The dream was the same. He wished they could bring her back like they did with Buffy. He would dream some days that they rasied her from the dead but then he would wake up and go straight away to the bar with the rest of the people who had lost there lovers.

_**If you ever loved somebody put your hands you ever loved somebody put your hands now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything.I said, if you ever loved somebody put your hands you ever loved somebody put your hands now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything. **_

Xander was at the bar like very night but there was a diffrent singer than the usually singer. The girl had the most beautiful blonde hair and deeo brown eyes and wore a wedding ring and her eyes remained on Xander when she asked if you ever loved someone to put your hands up and now there gone and you wish you could give them anything. Xander had rasied his hand. The girl stepped down from the stage and walked toward her ex and leaned up and kissed him. She pulled away ," I know I'm gone but I want you to move on but dont go to any other girls or I swear I will feed you to a pack of wild rabbits. Just please go on with life I'm waiting for you." Anya said. Xander snaped himself out of his dream.

_**And I was thinkin about her, thinkin about about us, what we gonna be?Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a I travel back, down that she come back? No one knows.I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream. **_

Xander snapped out of his dream. For the first time in three months a smile crossed his face and he realized something he never thought of. His Anya wants him to move on and not hurt himself and seprate him from his friends her death was just a bump in the road on this earth and a start in the next. But she did make it really clear not to date other girls or she feed him to evil bunnies. 


End file.
